Daisuke Motomiya
Daisuke Motomiya, '''known in English as '''Davis, is a main character in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Digimon_Adventure_02 Digimon Adventure 02] anime series. He is regarded as the leader of the DigiDestined of that series and is partnered with Veemon. Though he often gets in trouble due to often rushing into danger and making mistakes, his courage and optimism in the face of overwhelming odds is undeniable. In Fiction Wrestling, Davis currently works for WWE: Animated, AWF, and XCF, and has also worked for UCA. While he first achieved noteriety as a member of the Digi-X stable on Animated, he eventually turned on his comrades and his mentor, Tai Kamiya. He currently regards himself as the 'true leader of Digimon' and leads the Digivolution stable on their quest to permanently end the original DigiDestined. But unfortunately he was ejected from the stable after many mishaps of Digi-X which lead a attack from his members Taiki in a episode of Monday Night Raw. Background *'Series '- Digimon Adventure 02 *'Species '- Human *'Age '- 11 (Digimon 02), 18 (Fiction Wrestling), 36? (02 Finale) *'Height '- *'Weight '- *'Companies '- (Currently) WWE: Animated, AWF, XCF (Formerly) UCA *'Debut '- 2000 *'Status '- Active *'Billed from '- Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan *'Allies '- Kit Taylor, Chikaru Minamoto (Girlfriend) *'Rivals '- Tai Kamiya, Taiki Kudo, Digivolution, Most Pokemon characters, Andy Bogard, Charlie Brown, Dan Kuso *'Twitter '- @TRUEDigiLeader (Animated) @Gogglehead02 (AWF, rarely used) Wrestling Career 'WWF/E: Animated' 'AWF' 'Season 1' 'Season 2' 'Season 3' ' ' 'XCF' ' ' 'UCA' Personality Personal Life In Wrestling In Animated, Davis' wrestling style can be best described as a cruiserweight version of real-life wrestler Triple H. In AWF, his style is somewhat different, more similar to that of real-life wrestler Batista. Finishers *''Flames of Courage (Corkscrew Senton Bomb) - XCF *''Giga Crusher ''(Belly-To-Back Inverted Mat Slam) - XCF *''Pedigree ''(Double Underhook Facebuster) - Animated; adopted from Triple H *''Powerbomb of Courage ''(Sitout Powerbomb) - AWF *''Rainmaker (Wrist-lock transitioned into a Lariat) - AWF; adopted from Kazuchika Okada Signatures *Spear *Spinning Spinebuster Managers *Chikaru Minamoto Nicknames Entrance Themes *"Oh, You Didn't Know?" by Jim Johnston (Animated, as part of Digi-X) *"The Game" by Mötorhead (Animated) *"I Walk Alone" by Saliva (AWF) *"Suffer Onto Me" by Avenue F (AWF) *"Rain Maker" by Yonosuke Kitamura (AWF) *"New Day" by Hollywood Undead (XCF) Championships and Accomplishments 'WWF/E: Animated' *Toon Championship (1 time) *Toon Intercontinental Championship (2 times) *Toon Tag Team Championships (2 times) - with Takeru "TK" Takaishi (1), Cody Hida (1) *Toon Royal Rumble (2001) *WCW Cartoon World Championship (1 time) *WCW Cartoon Tag Team Championships (1 time) - with Takeru "TK" Takaishi *ECW Animation Tag Team Championship (1 time) Takeru "TK" Takaishi 'AWF' *AWF World Championship (1 Time) 'XCF' *XCF Ultimate Champion (2 times) *XCF Hypercore Champion (3 times) *XCF Dynamic Duo Champion (1 time; held at the same time as XCF Ultimate Champion) - with Kit Taylor *XCF Mixed Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Chikaru Minamoto *2004 XCF Rider War Winner *2012 XCF Anything Goes Beatdown winner 'UCA' *UCA Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *UCA Hardcore Championship (1 time) 'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' *Rookie of the Year (2001) *Stable of the Year-for Digital Generation X (2001) *Most Charismatic (2001) *Tag Team of the Year-w/TK (2001) *Worst Worked Match of the Year - with Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida & Izzy vs Ben Tennyson (2005) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers